Galaxy class (Vanguard)
| status = Active | type = Battle cruiser | launched = 2363 | comm = | length = 642.51 meters | beam = 463.73 meters | draft = 195.26 | mass = 4,500,000 metric tons | decks = 42 | crew = 1,000 total 200 officers 800 enlisted | speed = Warp 8 Warp 9.9 | armament = 14 Type-XI phaser arrays 3 torpedo launchers 50 quantum torpedoes 225 high-yield photon torpedoes (Refitted and retrofitted only) | defenses = Regenerative Multi-phasic shielding | shuttle = 2 Runabouts 2 Runabouts 4 Type-11 shuttlecrafts 4 Type-9 shuttlecrafts | image2 = Galaxy top V.jpg | caption2 = Top view }} The Galaxy-class is a Starfleet vessel first introduced in the late 2350s. It is one of the largest and most powerful Federation starship classes of its time, with many serving in the Dominion War. Overview The Galaxy-class is larger than either a and a starship. However, it is shorter than the former and longer than the latter. Upon its launch, the class had become the most technologically sophisticated and complicated ship ever built by the Federation. The Galaxy-class also shared similar design characteristics with the smaller starship. Service aboard a Galaxy-class starship is considered an extremely prestigious assignment and they attracted some of Starfleet's finest officers. They were noted for their impressive abilities among Federation citizens and other Alpha Quadrant races. Some ''Galaxy-''class ships were able to house large civilian populations; many assigned personnel even brought their families aboard to live with them. The design included two hull sections: a saucer-shaped primary hull, and a detachable secondary hull which housed the ship's primary engines. They could be reversibly separated, and were both equipped with independent flight and combat capabilities. Generally, civilians and non-essential personnel would evacuate to the saucer module, while the senior staff confronted a threat in the battle section, which contained the majority of weapons systems. Onboard tactical systems Ships of this class incorporate the latest in Starfleet weaponry and defensive technology. Offensive capabilities The refitted Galaxy-class is equipped with fourteen (14) phaser banks, distributed in phaser arrays at various points along both hulls. Multiple phaser beams could be fired simultaneously from a single array. There were also fore and aft torpedo launchers on the engineering section. Each launch tube is capable of firing at least five photon torpedoes simultaneously, each torpedo capable of being independently targeted. Refitted Galaxy-class ships typically carried 50 quantum torpedoes 225 high-yield photon torpedoes. Defensive capabilities The shield system of a refitted Galaxy-class is equal to that of the larger Battle cruiser and is therefore among the most powerful found on any Starfleet ship. It is outfitted with regenerative, multiphasic shield systems. The regenerative features increase effectiveness against both high energy tractor beams and phased anti-muon (polaron) particles, measures clearly aimed at the Borg and Dominion respectively. Under normal operations, the shield modulation frequencies are controlled by the ship's computer system, which continually evaluates incoming weapons fire and automatically re-modulates the shields to provide the most effective possible defense. It is thought that this system can also prevent beam-through by Borg transporter technology. Refitted Galaxy-class starships also boast of a hull that is made of overlapping and regenerative ablative hull armor that allows it to take many direct hits from enemy fire even with minimal shields. Standard auxiliary craft complement There were three shuttlebays aboard each Galaxy-class starship, supporting many varieties of shuttlecraft. The main shuttlebay is located on Deck 4 in the saucer section. It is so massive that an explosive decompression of the air within the bay would contain enough force to propel the ship forward. Two smaller bays, shuttlebays 2 and 3, were on Deck 13 in the engineering hull. ''Galaxy-''class starships were equipped with five hangars, hangars 1, 2, 3, 4, and 5, for the overhauling, refitting, testing, and storage of auxiliary craft. The Galaxy-class also features a complement of 12 auxiliary crafts of varying types with support facilities for all, namely: * 2 Runabouts * 2 Runabouts * 4 Type-11 shuttlecrafts * 4 Type-9 shuttlecrafts Propulsion systems Engineering systems spanned twelve decks of the engineering section. Engineering itself is located on Deck 36 and is an open-plan facility, directly accessible from the corridor. Consisting of two levels, it provided direct access to the vessel's warp core and primary engineering support systems. The corridor bulkhead housed the . Inside the main section, the master systems display is the operational focus of the room. Beyond this, heading towards the warp core, the chief engineer's office and several support consoles were located on the left, and the assistant chief engineer's console on the right. These formed part of the bulkhead protecting the main part of engineering from the warp core. Access to the upper level, a circular area surrounding the warp core, is provided by a ladder to the left of the warp core or an elevator on the right. The upper level had access to other warp core maintenance systems. Impulse drive There are three impulse engines, two on the saucer section and one in the stardrive section, all simultaneously activated when travelling on impulse drive. Warp drive ''Galaxy-''class ships achieved warp flight through two warp nacelles, which housed multiple pairs of warp coils. The warp core is one of the most powerful in Starfleet, generating approximately 12.75 billion gigawatts (12.7 exawatts) of power. The efficiency of the warp drive could be modified to a point where it could rival the newer starship. Warp speeds above 9.3 were beyond the red line. The maximum warp speed is warp 9.6, which could be maintained for a few hours. The warp core spanned twelve decks in the engineering hull. The deuterium tanks were above the core, while antimatter storage pods surrounded the base of the core on Deck 42. The maximum sustainable speed is warp 8.2, with the ship being able, temporarily, to travel at warp 9.8 for emergency situations. Computer systems The computer system on board the Galaxy-class is isolinear based. Computer systems were concentrated in a computer core, which is accessible through a maintenance room. Each Galaxy-class vessel carried a total of three independent computer cores; two located in the saucer section and one in the engineering section. Transporter systems ''Galaxy-''class starships had twenty transporter rooms located throughout the vessel. Four transporter rooms were located on Deck 6 in the saucer section, while two more were on Deck 14 in the stardrive section. Communications systems The class' advanced communications array allows any embarked flag officer to relay battle-critical information instantaneously to other starships in the sectors. Emergency holographic complement This class is equipped with holo-emitters on every deck to allow emergency holographic programs a higher level of access and free movement around the ship. The ship’s computer systems can simultaneously bring online a maximum of 2 Emergency Command Holograms (ECH), 2 Emergency Security and Tactical Holograms (ESTH), 3 Emergency Engineering Holograms (EEH), 2 Emergency Medical Holograms (EMH), and 2 Emergency Science Holograms (ESH). Science system ''Galaxy-''class ships supported a wide variety of scientific equipment and laboratories studying many different disciplines. The ''Galaxy-''class starship housed over one hundred separate scientific research labs. Very few of the research labs remained under the same discipline of science for more than six months. Most shared the same design; only a few had extremely specialized equipment. The vessel also housed a stellar cartography department, located on Deck 9. There were at least two laboratories based there; one, a smaller facility similar to the other labs aboard the ship; another, a much larger cylindrical room spanning three decks. The walls of the room were designed to be a three-dimensional display. In addition to sensors, ''Galaxy-''class ships were equipped with a variety of probes and scientific devices that could be launched from the torpedo launchers Sensor systems could be customized and upgraded as necessary for a specific mission. Additional equipment could be added as required. Medical facilities The ''Galaxy-''class medical department is charged with providing health care to the ship's company and all attached personnel. There were at least three sickbay wards aboard the ship, with at least one in the saucer section and another in the stardrive section. There were four recovery biobeds on the periphery of the room with a main surgical biobed opposite them, covered by a large overhead sensor cluster and capable of hookup to a surgical support frame. Equipment storage and various control panels were located throughout sickbay. The chief medical officer's office is a small space just off the main sickbay, with desk and workspace for the CMO. A small foyer connected the office to the sickbay; it contained a replicator terminal. Separate, private recovery rooms were also located near sickbay, as is a nursery and a diagnostic center. ''Galaxy-''class ships had at least four medical laboratories of varying sizes. There is a small laboratory accessible through the foyer outside the chief medical officer's office where minor experiments run by on-duty personnel could be monitored. Surgeries too complicated for the sickbay ward could be conducted in a separate surgical area which had a large variety of bio-support systems. There is a separate room located near the main sickbay facility on Deck 12 that contained the emergency bio-support unit. Patients with severe burn injuries could be treated here in a closed cell. Similar in size and design of the room housing the emergency bio support unit, this space is used for the physical rehabilitation of patients in sickbay. Several weights were available in racks as well various scanners, including the prominently placed unit located in the center of the ceiling. Crew facilities While Starfleet policy permitted the immediate family of officers and crew to stay aboard starships prior to the advent of the ''Galaxy-''class, it is the first class specifically tailored to accommodate civilian as well as Starfleet personnel. Civilians were allowed to hold varying positions in the science division aboard the Galaxy-class. With the presence of families and non-Starfleet personnel aboard, the ''Galaxy-''class interior is mostly designed for their comfort and the well being of the crew in general. While the major command sections maintained form and functionality above all, there remained a much more "relaxed" feel about the design of many of these areas. Accommodations Most crew quarters on the ''Galaxy-''class are located in the ship's saucer section, in order to provide safety for civilian and non-essential personnel during a saucer separation. However, the engineering hull also contained crew quarters, generally containing engineering personnel and their families. Pets, including cats and dogs, were also allowed aboard ship. There were several types of crew quarters aboard: * Junior officers' quarters – These small-unit quarters were located on the interior of the ship and lacked windows. They were comprised of a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom. Crew members of lieutenant junior grade were given their own quarters; ensigns were required to share quarters. The living area contained a replicator terminal and is customizable with a variety of furniture and decorations. * Officers' quarters – These quarters lined the edge of the saucer section and contained a living area, a bedroom, and a bathroom area. They were generally reserved for lieutenant commander and above. Similar quarters were also available to enlisted and civilian personnel with families. * Captain's quarters – The captain's quarters, located on Deck 8, were similar to the officers' quarters but were slightly larger. The captain had a large desk area and work terminal. VIP and diplomatic guest quarters shared the same layout. Mess lounges Located at the forward-most section of the saucer module on Deck 10 (deck 10, forward section one), served as the social center of the ship. It had a battery of recreational games including three-dimensional chess as well as a fully stocked bar which carried syntheholic beverages. The replicators were also able to produce other food and drinks for the crew to enjoy in a relaxed social setting. Its large, panoramic windows permitted a staggering view of the ship's passage through space. Recreational facilities The ''Galaxy-''class carried sixteen holodecks, which are located on Decks 9, 10, and 11. The phaser range is located on Deck 12. A person stood on a platform in the center of the room, illuminated only by the light which came from above the platform. Colored circular lights, approximately the size of a Human hand, whirled across the walls, and the person aimed and fired at selected targets. After completing a round, the number of hits and misses, along with the percentage of accuracy, were tallied by the ship's computer. There were at least fifteen levels of difficulty, and the range could be customized for two-player competition. The phaser range is also used by security officers to train personnel in marksmanship. The gymnasium, which is also on Deck 12, contained a variety of recreational equipment for a variety of sports. In addition to aerobic studios and martial arts areas, there is a parrises squares area, a squash court, and an anbo-jytsu court. The gymnasium also featured a fencing room. There is a large theater aboard, which is equipped to seat large groups of people. The theater could also be used as a concert hall for musical performances by crew members. The salon is an area where crew members could get personal care ranging from a simple haircut to an elaborate spa treatment. Command and senior staff ''Galaxy-''class starships have Commanding Officers that hold the rank of Captain, while Executive Officers and Second Officers hold the rank of Commander. Vanguard Command ''Galaxy-''class Battle cruisers are deployed to all the ten mobile fleets of Starfleet. In the Vanguard Fleet, there are two of this class assigned to Task Force Enterprise. A good number continue to perform solo exploration missions in the front lines. External links